La mascara de Usuky
by maty aritha y bluekeila
Summary: una historia diferente es una idea de mi hermana WarY Usuka imaginen a Zero como Usuki y a Kaname como Terry y de ahi segun mi hermana surgio la idea esperando de ser de su agrado en mi prrimera semana de fics prometo si adibino como seguirles asta tterminar


Terry era el rey vampiro y usuky tenia una mascara de lindo y fiel criado pero era todo lo contrario arto de seguir ordenes ya que sus ordenes era humillarse así mismo y como usuky estaba en una etapa humana rebelde y en la etapa vampira en la que adquiría sus poderes era muy difícil para el todo esto y sin querer en un arranque de coraje y con una cara sonriente saco sus poderes atacando a Terry cuando Terry despertó se vio en una situación nunca vista al igual usuky.

Ya que por accidente los poderes de usuky reaccionaron a la furia contra Terry convirtiendo a Terry en un niño y a usuky en un joven vampiro con todas las cualidades. Cuando Terry despertó vio en la situación en la que estaba y rápido corrió a los brazos de tenko para que le ayudara tenko le ayudo volviéndolo adulto pero Terry pensaba que su cuerpo bello había sido cambiado pero tenko explico que nomas lo había convertido en niño y que el solo había crecido que todo paso por un rato de berrinche y que dejara de hacer enojar a usuky Terry no entendía porque usuky se había enfadado si este nunca lo demostraba era raro según Terry que se enojara pero no era asi usuky se aguantaba a tal punto que ya no pudo.

Terry lo cargo ya que por usar sus poderes estaba desmayado y no podía creer que usuky estuviera tan tranquilo Terry se le quedo viendo un rato pero al momento de querer despegarse de el se dio cuenta que usuky estaba comiendo de el. Terry lo baño y lo cambio como un digno príncipe pero aun así usuky uso mas de la cuenta de sus poderes y estaba profundamente dormido cuando despertó se llevo la sorpresa de su ropa sin importarle nada mas y aunque Terry no quisiera el se iba a ir de ahí al mundo humano por que ya estaba cansado de el. Terry no pensaba en que usuky ya no lo aguantaba ya que quería que le diera una oportunidad de ser un buen padre pero mientras Terry se mortifico por las cosas que le iba a regalar a usuky y cosas que le iba mostrar cuando despertara no capto cuando se fue y este fácilmente se le escapo por la puerta principal y nadie se dio cuenta por que Terry los mantenía ocupados. Usuky los vio pero imagino que Terry iba a tener un hijo vampiro cosa que ya no le importaba ya que había luchado por años y nada pues ahora ya no sentía cariño ni amor ni ternura por aquel que lo había ya hace tiempo un desafortunado día o eso es lo que pensaba usuky.

Por otro lado Terry estaba ilusionado y cuando por fin termino todos los preparativos fue en busca de usuky pero se llevó una desagradable sorpresa es que usuky ya no estaba Terry triste se dirigió a su trono sentándose en el esperando a bebe…

Usuky había podido escapar y estaba feliz era un día especial por fin solo libre sin ataduras sin mas empezó a saltar de alegría pero de un momento a otro sintió la tristeza de Terry pero sin importarle se dirigió al parque de diversiones luego a tiendas y a lugares que añoraba visitar. Por ultimo fue a donde quería sin reglas sin nadie era divertido ese día fue el máximo para usuky era como si volvían sus recuerdos bonitos paseando jugando pero otra vez sintió a su padre y sin querer empezó a llorar sus lagrimas salían sin que el quisiera un general que había visto no hace mucho rato a Terry vio a usuky que el saltaba y reía pero veía que sus ojos no paraban de llorar así que al verlo lo jaloneo llevándolo a la fuerza al castillo de Terry usuky lo pateaba y lo rasguñaba ya que no quería regresar al lado de Terry. Terry al verlo se levanto del trono rápido cargándolo y dándole las gracias al general usuky estaba molesto pero mejor se calmaba antes de que Terry lo golpeara o eso pensaba. Terry con una felicidad le pidió al general que le dijiera donde lo había encontrado este le mintió diciéndole que el bebe quería ir de paseo y se había perdido en el mercado. Usuky cada vez lo miraba con enfado el general lo vio y noto su comportamiento rebelde algo que Terry mientras lo tenia cargado no veía su fría mirada.

Terry: asi que bebe fuiste a dar un paseo por tu reino bien bebe pero para la otra no te vayas sin permiso.

Usuky: Si perdón

El general lo seguía viendo y en eso Terry dijo

Terry: no crees que es adorable mi bebe

Terry lo dejo de cargar y este arranco a correr pero el general ya tenía previsto eso y ahora no le seria fácil escapar usuky lo intento pero vio nulas sus posibilidades asi que por el momento actuaria como niño bueno.

Terry estaba con el general viendo de lejos a usuky y de repente el general le dijo

General: Sr. No le de mucha confianza a usuky es un bebe pero tiene su carácter y es peligroso cuando esta enojado.

Terry: tendré eso en cuenta no creo que mi bebe sea asi yo desde ahora lo quiero y el tiene los mismos sentimiento asia mi

*_*por hoy fue todo adiosin ya le estoy allando a este sitio o algo asi


End file.
